Heart's Desire
by 01011010
Summary: Kagome is a heart broken girl looking for revenge against all demons. She will not let anyone stop her and won't rest peacefully till the last demon is killed. Then she meets someone unexpected, can he soften her heart and help her overcome her pain?
1. Chappy 1

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, why do we even have to put this thing? It makes me sooo sad.  
  
"blah" is speaking 'blah' is thinking *blah* are sounds  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
"Dad?!?!" a little girl of seven shouted with horrified eyes.  
  
Her long raven-black hair flew behind her as she ran to her father.  
  
"No! Dad wake-up! Don't leave me alone!" she cried, her blue-gray eyes filled with tears.  
  
The man opened his eyes slowly, "Kag..Kagome." he said hoarsely.  
  
"Here, take this." He handed her a pink glowing ball.  
  
Kagome opened her palms and he dropped it in.  
  
"This. *cough* *cough* is the Shikon no Tama. take good care of it." he said slowly.  
  
"I.love.you." and those were the last words Kagome heard from her last remaining member of her family.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Kagome started to sob into his shirt.  
  
She stopped and glared, "Youkai. It's all their fault.Mama, Dad, Souta. I will get revenge. "  
  
"I hope that you heard that you filthy demons! I'm not going to die till, I have gotten rid of every demon on the face of the earth! This will be for Mama, Souta, and.and Dad." she burst out crying.  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
~* Two years later*~  
  
*Twang!* "Another down." a girl with blue-gray eyes and raven black hair that reached her knees said. On her back were a couple of homemade arrows and a small bag containing two blankets and a knife. In her hands was a bow, also homemade. She had on a simple kimono, loose around her legs so she could run quickly. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon, matching her eyes. Although she was very beautiful, she had an I'm-not-a-weakling look. She was only a little girl of nine, even though she acted as mature as an 18-year old, in her heart she still wanted to run around and join the others in their little games. But she had a mission to complete and she would not rest peacefully until she had finished it. But she kept her self- company by making friends with the wild animals in the forest. She didn't go to town until she absolutely had to, and learned many things about the forest. Every animal in that forest knew her, and she knew everyone of them.  
  
"Kipulick, Kipulick!" she shouted waiting for her friend to come.  
  
The little girl's face broke into a wide smile as a silver wolf bounded over. She was greeted with lots of kisses and barks from her little friend. The young wolf barked happily and tugged on a vine that she happened to be standing on, indicating he wanted to play.  
  
She giggled and pulled on the vine thinking, 'If only I was as care-free like you.'  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
I really hope you liked it. That was my first fanfic ever. I'm so proud of myself.. R&R Please!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!! 


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha..... Sorry, I didn't update in a looong time cuz of all the projects and tests and how my mum didn't let me use my computer... Also  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Blood... She hated it.. Hated it, despised it. But she had gotten used to it. She had to or she would have puked loooong time ago...  
  
"Kuso." Kagome winced as the dying demon made a long scratch down her right leg.  
  
She raised her little knife and killed the demon with single blow. She bowed down her head and rubbed the glowing ball on her necklace. As she backed away, her damaged leg broke down.  
  
"Kuso, I have to make another visit to the town so early. It's not fair! " She shouted.  
  
'All they are going to do is pester me. But.. I do get to visit Kaede..' Kagome thought.  
  
She slowly trotted westward, to the nearest town she knew.  
  
~^*~*^~ "Kagome-chan!" a little girl about 5 ran to her happily skipping.  
  
"Ohayo, Rin-chan." Kagome replied with a rare smile. 'Rin can make just about anybody happy.'  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! Rin heard that Kaede-sama wanted to see Kagome- chan!" Rin cried. The excited girl continued, "And there is a girl in there that came yesterday night. She said that she was no child anymore and had important matters to discuss with Kaede-sama! But she was so pretty Kagome- chan! She looked a little like Kagome-chan, but not like Kagome-chan. Rin gave her flowers and she threw them away! Rin thinks that she isn't nice."  
  
"Okay Rin-chan, I'll give her piece of my mind when I meet her." Kagome said laughing quietly. Rin was pouting and looked quite funny. She patted the little girls head and walked on.  
  
'How did she know I was coming?' Kagome wondered as she walked toward and old hut that smelled strongly of herbs.  
  
"Kaede-sama, I am here~!" Kagome shouted through the door.  
  
When no one answered, she barged in anyways and came face to face with a young woman. Kagome was paralyzed to the ground, half-afraid, half-worried. The young woman looked at Kagome with piercing eyes, obviously angry.  
  
An old voice broke the silence, surprising both of them. "Kikyou, calm down. She is not a stranger, she is the girl I was speaking of before she interrupted us."  
  
"She is the miko you were talking about?! This young girl is the one who possesses the Shikon no Tama?! Ha! That is ridiculous Kaede!" the young woman, Kikyou laughed.  
  
Kagome sat in the background, looking at Kikyou if she was crazy. 'Who just is she anyways?'  
  
"Kaede, old woman, is this some kind of joke of yours? To invite me here to meet a plain 7 year old girl?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"I'm nine." Kagome piped up.  
  
"Shut up, I don't need to know your age." Kikyou snapped at her.  
  
'Geez, this lady needs to get a life. She thinks she's all that.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, please come here. I guess there is only one way to prove that you are the guardian of the jewel." Kaede said quietly.  
  
Kagome cautiously stepped to Kaede, the only woman in the world she trusted with all her heart.  
  
"Kagome, the jewel on your necklace is called the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that can destroy and create. This is no ordinary jewel, Kagome. Your father trusted you with his heart when he handed you the sacred jewel. Kagome, you are no ordinary girl either, you have special powers to protect this jewel and yourself. Kagome. you shall go with Kikyou to learn how to control your powers and how to use them. It might take months or even years, so you shall have to be patient. Remember Kagome, when you are going through trouble just believe in yourself and you'll be alright." Kaede said with a sad face.  
  
"Na..Nani?!?!" Kagome said surprised. "What are you talking about Kaede- sama?! Go.. go somewhere I don't know for many months or years? I..I can't do it.Kaede, remember my oath to my family? My oath to destroy all the demons? Do you remember?"  
  
"Hai Kagome, I remember. But if you go with Kikyou, you can learn to use your powers to destroy the demons easier. Kagome, this is a choice that might change your life forever." Kaede sighed.  
  
"Demo. I don't know what to do. To continue my journey of killing the demons or going with.Kikyou." She said bitterly.  
  
"Huh, old woman, you still have not proved to me that this girl is the guardian." Kikyou said annoyed.  
  
"Kikyou," Kaede sighed, "take a good look at the necklace that Kagome is wearing."  
  
Kagome saw Kikyou slant her eyes and look at her neck and she heard stifle a gasp.  
  
"I.I don't believe it! She. how can she and I not? This is too hard to believe. A little girl with the Shikon no Tama. That. can't be true." Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Kikyou, it's time you start to believe that not everything you wish for comes true." Kaede told Kikyou.  
  
"Fine, I shall take Kagome and teach her to control her powers, but I do not promise she will be safe with me." Kikyou snarled.  
  
"Kagome has learned to take care of herself well enough." Kaede said, satisfied.  
  
"Come girl, we have a long way to go before us." Kikyou said sourly, walking haughtily out the door.  
  
"Before I go Kaede-sama, can you treat this wound?" Kagome asked with her head down. 'That woman, she thinks she is everything! I'll prove to her that I could be better and stronger.' Determined, Kagome waited patiently while Kaede gave her the medicine and the instructions.  
  
'When I come back, I'll be better than Kikyou. And I'll be stronger. I might even make friends.may be.'  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
That's pretty much it for this chappy. Please review~! 


	3. Chappy 3

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha  
  
Note:  
  
Sorry to all the nice people out there who reviewed but probably I am probably not going to update for a long time....  
  
There were some problems with my computer and I lost everything I had prepared to write and I can only use my sister's computer now....  
  
As soon as I get back on MY computer I'll promise to update if I can.... I'm really busy with my summer school things but thank you all for reviewing!  
  
LiLsTuBbOrNgRl 


	4. Chappy 4

Disclaimer: Why do we havta write this EVERYTIME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (I dun own Inuyasha..) I said it, but it's getting annoying... Oh yeah and i don't own the Whomping Willow either.  
  
Oh and, THANK YOU ALL THE NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TOO:  
  
MysticPrincessMoonlight  
  
and  
  
RoxyFoxy  
  
and  
  
kagome!!!  
  
Arigato!

.....

Kagome giggled as Kipulick wet her face with wolf kisses.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya sooooo much... Wish you can come with me but Kikyou will be all," Kagome scrunched her face and made her voice all snotty and high, "Oh no. It's a WILD animal; we can't take it. Think of the consequences!" Kagome imitated.  
  
The white wolf whined and gave Kagome a dose of puppy-dog eyes. Kagome quickly looked away.  
  
"Aww, that's being unfair! You can't just do that on me! I want to take you, but Kikyou said I couldn't..."  
  
Kipulick nosed her hand and gave a short bark.  
  
"You understand right? That Kikyou woman is so mean! I cannot understand how Kaeda-sama knows such a mean women like that! But Rin-chan is right... She DOES look like me."  
  
Kipulick licked her hand and tugged at the hem of her kimono.  
  
"Oh you want to play? Okay! Since I can't actually do anything practically with this wound still healing I might as well play. I need a break too..."  
  
Kipulick seemed to nod and grin as he lightly bit her ribbon and pulled it; letting her raven black hair tumble down.  
  
"Hey! Come back with that!"  
  
He shook his head and pranced around her, teasing, waving the ribbon with his mouth.  
  
Kagome giggled and ran after Kipulick.  
  
He danced just inches away from her and then gave a short, fast leap at the last moment causing her to stumble and laugh as she attempted to catch him and retrieve her ribbon.  
  
This went on for a while until Kipulick crashed into someone.  
  
Actually someTHING. It looked just like a dirty tree. It had leaves and everything. It WAS a tree except for the fact that it could move.  
  
The tree angrily waved its braches and sent them crashing onto the ground near Kagome and her wolf. (A/N/: i KNOW that it's like the Whomping Willow in Harry Potter!)  
  
"Kuso!" Kagome muttered as Kipulick and she ran around trying to avoid the dangerous branches.  
  
The white wolf let out a pained whine as a branch came crashing on the tip of his tail.  
  
Kagome turned her head toward the wolf and got hit by branch square in the stomach.  
  
Kagome groaned as she tried to steady her self and clear the fuzziness in her eyes. She groaned again when another branch, thankfully a lot smaller than the one before, came and hit her head, knocking her only semi unconscious.

Then she saw a boy clad in a red haori (A/N: Is that right?) stuck to tree by an aged arrow. The boy was about her age, may be two or three years older. Then she spotted his silver hair.

'Silver hair? Humans don't have-'

Just then another branch came down near her, reminding her that she was still in danger.

She clumsily dodged most of the braches, only getting hit by the tiny, twig- like ones, and managed to drag her friend and herself away from the braches.  
  
"Ow..." She muttered and shook her head to clear her head.  
  
Kipulick nosed her hand and looked at her, worried. 

"It's okay. Don't worry."

Kipulick smiled and licked her hand.

Kagome smiled as well and patted his head affectionally.

"What WAS that anyways?"

The wolf cocked his head and seemed to be thinking.

"Did you see the boy too? He was stuck on the tree. He HAS to be dead. That arrow is so old! Besides, it was through his heart and pinned to a tree. He couldn't have survived, demon or not."

'He had such a sad expression on though. Wonder what happened.'

Kipulick tugged at her kimono and pointed his nose at the setting sun.

"Oh! You're right. We better get back. Kikyou is taking me to her shrine tomorrow. Sigh Wish i didn't have to go."

Kagome stood up and dusted her clothes. She took one last look at the tree and saw that it was now calm. Curious she walked around to see where she assumed the boy would be.

And there he was, so peaceful Kagome was only half sure that he was dead - not sleeping. She softly and causiously climbed the trunks of the tree to where he was pinned.

Kipulick was still unwary of the tree and whined when Kagome climbed further up.

"Shhh!" Kagome told Kipulick and climbed so she was face to face with the boy.

Then she gasped. On top of the boy's head lay two perfectly adorable dog shaped ears. Even though she hated demons of all kind she longed to touch those cute little ears. They were so tempting!

She sighed. It was really starting to get dark now and she knew she better go back to Kaede-sama's. Oh well tomorrow she was going to Kikyou's, and she might get stronger! Yup, yup. She needed to get stronger. After all she couldn't go running to Kaede-sama every single time she got hurt! Yup. Atleast going to Kikyou's might be good!

.....

Sorry if this wasn't that good. I decided that i am going to continue most of these stories since after it IS summer vacation! i need a break from all the work... R&R!

LiLsTuBbOrNgRl


End file.
